Heat Wave
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: It's 1981, summertime. Hormones and changes are happening with everyone, the Freaks and the Geeks included. And as if it wasn't enough, there's a heat wave on its way. / Summary always suck, sorry. M for strong language and sexual content
1. Prologue

**HEAT WAVE**

**PROLOGUE**

In the summer when Sam Weir grew up good seven inches and gained ten pounds on the right places, lots of things happened.

Lindsey got grounded for good, for skipping her summer program to follow the Grateful Dead; Mr. and Mrs. Schweiber divorced and Neal dealt with it becoming an even greater smartass and granting a place on the drama club at school; Nick got his place back on the basketball team, motivated by his girlfriend Sara; Millie had a breakdown (and a new haircut); Daniel spent so much time with the geeks that Harold Weir gave him a chance and a job; Vicki Appleby declared her love for Bill Haverchuck right before he started training with the baseball team; Kim came back from the same trip Lindsey went pregnant with a hippie's child; Sam received some good advice from Daniel about the ladies and charm, changed his wardrobe and kissed a lot of girls; Maureen Johnson lost her virginity in a party at Harris' place; and there was a heat wave.

* * *

**Author's note**:

I know that there was no heat wave in 1981 but I reserve my lyrical right. I love Freaks and Geeks and, even though I just watched it last year, I miss it a lot and wish they had at least 4 seasons :(

This is a work of fiction and I owe nothing from the original series (even thought I really wish Daniel Desario - I admit, okay, James Franco - was mine). I'm just a fan.

In this fanfic, the focus is on the geeks, because I love them more than anything. And that's about it. I hope you guys like it, review it and I hope as well that I can write more soon.

(also, since English is not my mother language, I'm aware that I might write some things wrong, so feel free to inbox me when this happen, so I can fix it)


	2. Transition

**CHAPTER ONE: Transition**

Movie Theater, D&D, conventions and rockets launched on a field. Daniel never thought he'd do such things, but if there was something he learned the last school year was that things can change in a blink of an eye. And even though he still couldn't see himself as a geek (and didn't actually want to), he grew to like them a lot, those little nerds.

That's why he was close enough when Sam Weir, Lindsay's little brother, gained some inches and pubic hair (not that he _saw_, but he could _tell_), and he saw the boy's _potential_.

Calm down, let's make things clear quickly.

People could say Daniel was many things, but they couldn't say he was judgmental. How could he, when he himself couldn't care less? Because the thing was: he was good looking and knew that well, and he could see clear that Sam was heading the same way. The boy had those dimples, the shyness, the curly hair and the awkwardness of someone who going through a body transition, new voice, new muscles, everything Daniel new well, made him adorable. And Sam didn't know how to use it in his favor. And with Lindsay away, the best thing he could do was give the kid a friendly hand: some good advice on the ladies and how to make girls rain down on him. It wasn't gay, it was factual.

And was there a better set of advices than this?

-X-

Started like this.

Daniel arrived at the Weir's place almost two weeks into summer break in the middle of the day like he'd been doing every other day to some sort of meeting with the geeks. They spent some time chatting, going to the movies, playing D&D, videogames and even teaching Daniel a thing or two about the audio and visual department.

(let's not focus on how much Daniel Desario was liking the world of AV right now, okay? We'll get there later.)

That day, Jean invited him in and he found Bill already waiting, sitting in the living room reading the back cover of a book. They shared a brief greet.

"I'll call Sam again." Jean said apologetically. "Don't know what's going on with him these days. I think he's upset about Lindsay." She sighed. "Excuse me."

A week and a half before, the Weirs discovered that their older daughter had skipped her super important summer program. At first, they didn't know where she went and got really desperate, even though she had called a couple of days pretending she was right where she was supposed to be and proving them she was fine. That was when their neighbor – and Lindsay's long term friend – told them that the girl went with Kim Kelly and some hippies from school follow the Grateful Dead around the country. See the pain Mr. and Mrs. Weir were on and the pressure of her on parents for keeping a secret that big caused a little break down over Millie Kentner and Sara – Nick's disco girlfriend – said she was now a time bomb and could do _anything_ any moment, which is quite worrying.

Daniel swore he didn't knew anything about this (because he really didn't) and his bet was that the Weirs was that they were just waiting for Lindsay to come back, so they could think what to do. For now, they were just avoiding the subject.

"He's coming." Mr. Weir announced. "Don't you boys want something to eat? I made some snacks."

"It's Sam alright, Mrs. Weir?" Bill asked, following her. Daniel did the same, saved himself a chair by the table.

"He's been sleeping a lot, actually. Teenage effect, I think. I remember when Lindsay did the same…" she trailed off and focused on putting the snacks on the table. Daniel helped.

"What's this book you're carrying, Haverchuck?" he asked Bill, who put the book on the table.

"Lord of the Rings. Remember that Harris kind of forced us to read it?"

Daniel sat down, trying to bring up the memory, but was saved by Sam, who entered the room.

"Hey guys, sorry, I overslept." He yawned and bit half a sandwich. "What are we going to do anyway?"

They kept silent for a moment, then looked at Daniel and he shook his head.

"You are the schedule geeks here!" he exclaimed.

"We're not schedule geeks!" Bill protested.

"Lindsay is." Sam completed.

"But Lindsay is not a geek anymore." Daniel pointed. "She's one of ours."

"_You_ are one of _ours_." Bill noted at the same time Sam said:

"Maybe we should stop mentioning my sister."

"I guess I don't know what I am, really." Daniel admitted. "Besides good looking."

"Oh, not again!" they mumbled, making Daniel laugh.

They all ate making small talk, trying to figure out what to do. They could read Lord of the Rings together, since the convention wanted them so much to go was approaching. They could play Atari, go to the arcade. But, after a call from Neal, telling them he couldn't make it, and another from Harris, saying he had a thing to do with Judith, was Jean who gave them something to do.

"Sam, you grew so tall, I think you lost all your clothes. I talked to your father and we reserved money for you to buy some new ones. You could go today."

Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, are you coming?"

"Well, last time you told me it was time for you to go by yourself, so I figured…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam cut her, sighing.

"I could go with you." Bill suggested and Sam looked at him soberly.

"No way." And before Bill could protest, he continued. "Last time you were a dead weigh!"

"Samuel Weir!" Jean exclaimed, shocked.

"He was!"

"Well, what could've I do?" Bill asked.

"You could've _told me_. 'Sam, this jumpsuit sucks, don't buy it.', but you said nothing and I was humiliated at school!"

"That was _ages_ ago!"

"You don't need to fight because of it." Daniel said calmly and Jean agreed.

"Please, don't fight." She said in a low tone.

"We're not fighting, mom, don't worry." Sam assured, looking to Bill.

"Besides," Daniel continued "I know a place where you can buy some cool clothes with a fair price. I mean, it's my cousin's shop and it's pretty awesome."

"And what about shoes?" Sam asked.

"She has it too. And there's a shop besides hers with fair prices as well. What do you think, Mrs. Weir?"

Jean Weir wasn't so sure, but she looked at the boys' faces, one by one, thinking what to say. Daniel smiled, trying to look innocent. He wasn't good at it, but she had come to know him, after all, he was Lindsay's friend and treated Sam and his friends pretty well in the last couple of weeks. He was polite, even though sometimes he was a bit rude, and she knew he had a hard time at home (Mrs. Kentner knew everything about everyone in the city and also knew how to spread the news around). And Daniel _was_ trying, at last. He deserved some credit. Finally, she said it was okay, and Sam had to borrow a bermuda and shirt from his father, before both him and Bill left in Daniel's car.

"All right," Daniel started the car. "We just need to go to my place first, 'cuz you _can't_ go to Lori's shop wearing _those_."

"Well, that's way it's an emergency to buy new ones." Sam said, like it was obvious.

"And how were you going to do it, again?" Bill asked. "Cause I don't recall seeing you very eager to leave the house."

Sam made a face.

"I guess I was more like… waiting for the new clothes to magically appear. Man, I've been _so lazy_! I mean, I never was a big fan of sports or anything, but these times I'm either bored or too lazy to do anything about it."

"Noticed." Bill commented. "Unfortunately, I can't stay inside all the time like you. My mom is making me mown the lawn for every neighbor possible to get extra money and Coach Fredricks made me his personal project, he is making me get fit to try out to the baseball team. I have to run every morning. It'd be way better if you guys…"

"Ran with you, yeah, you've told us." Sam completed. "I think so, but I guess you forgot what I just said about laziness."

Bill shrugged. "It'd be good to your health too."

Daniel and Sam exchanged a look.

"I'll think about it." Sam finally said, just when Daniel parked in front of his house.

They jumped out of the car and entered the house, following Daniel to his room; after everyone was inside, Daniel started searching his drawers, sniffing a few shirts before throwing one to Sam, other to Bill, who was looking around.

"This is nicer than I expected." He admitted. Daniel opened the wardrobe door.

"Yea, my mom gets quite happy when my brother is not around and father is fine. She cleans everything out of happiness." He said, without looking at the other two and while Sam changed into his Rush t-shirt.

"What's the problem with him, actually?" Sam asked shyly. He didn't wanted to sound nosy. For his surprise, Daniel answered, but still didn't look at them, focusing on finding a jeans and boots for him.

"Vietnam. He came back home invalid and a bit crazy. A lot crazy, to be honest. It changed everyone. My mother, my brother… Sometimes he's fine, though. Like today." He turned, his face was a mask. They didn't know those were things Daniel never said. Even Kim knew little about his broken family; he kind of blamed them for breaking so many things himself. And now those kids were making him talk without a second thought. "Here, wear this."

"Hey Daniel, can I wear this?" Bill asked, pointing a leather jacket. Daniel looked at him.

"No." he answered. "You're not ready."

In silence, Sam changed to Daniel's tattered jeans and put on the boots. It all fit perfectly, even though Sam still was shorter than him.

They quickly went back to the car and Daniel drove them to a side of town the other boys never used to go; not because it was dangerous, because it wasn't, but more likely because they never thought they'd belong to that place: a street with record stores, punk kids skating around and dark pubs. He stopped by the less punk-looking shop and led them inside. There was a beautiful brunette behind the counter looking bored; her face lit up when she saw them, she walked towards them.

"Danny!" she hugged Daniel warmly.

"I guess that's Lori." Sam commented under his breath.

"How are you? How's aunt and uncle?"

"They're fine, today is a good day."

She smiled, clearly content and changed the subject, knowing how delicate it was to talk about family in front of other people.

"And those two are new." She pointed Sam and Bill.

"And you are really beautiful." Sam saw himself saying and felt his cheek reddening. Lori smiled amused.

"Oh, I like this one!"

Lori was older than Daniel, probably in her early 20s. Her brown hair was straight, cut in a mullet and she was wearing tight jeans and a cut AC/DC shirt that showed her collarbones, silver chains hanging, high boots on her feet. She also had deep dark eyes, very intense.

"The kid need new clothes, Lori." Daniel said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I see you borrowed him some." (Sam had no idea how she could possibly know that) "What do you have in mind?"

Daniel let go of him and stood by his cousin's side, both of them facing Sam and Bill, but focusing on the first one.

"I don't know, Lori, I think he has potential. Do you see?"

She smiled.

"Yes, he's _gorgeous_." She said, a glow in her eyes; her words made Sam instantaneous red.

"We better change him from what he was before."

"And what you were before, sweetheart?"

Sam looked from Daniel to Lori feeling like an experiment and answered unsure.

"A geek." And then quickly continued. "I mean, I think I still _am_ a geek."

"It's more like you _have_ that element, but you don't need to _be_ it." Lori thought aloud. "Danny, I'm thinking about a transition."

Daniel thought for a second.

"I think that's a great idea." He agreed and they exchanged a look.

"Let's go to work." Lori said, exited.

-X-

The following couple of hours, Sam tried on many shirts, jeans, jackets, sneakers and boots that, according to Lori Desario, would make him look not much of a geek and not much of a rocker. It was a transition. Bill, who also got a few advices, even convinced him to buy running shoes, to run with him every morning. Lori told them how to use their hair, said they needed to find their musical identity and gave Sam a night cream for pimples.

"Can I have the leather jacket?" he repeated Bill's question and got the same answer, but from Lori.

"No. You're not ready." She said, giving him his shopping bags. "Come back in six months and I'll give you an update on that."

-X-

Going back home, Daniel lit a cigarette.

"Wanna try, Weir?" he offered and Sam thought for a long moment.

That day, with Daniel and Bill, buying new clothes and meeting people from his clique… It felt like a start over. The beginning of New Sam Weir, just the way he was longing.

Suddenly, he understood his sister way better.

"Yea, sure."

* * *

**Author's note:**

I don't know about this chapter, I think it ended up annoying and a bit wrong, but it has everything I wanted it to have. Thank you for everyone who decided to read, though. Slowling, I'm remebering how it is to write in english - I haven't done it in a long time, to be quite honest. I ask for patience.

Feel free to review and inbox me for any question you might have, if you liked it or not. I really wanna know what you guys think.

Thank you and see you next time.

x


	3. A matter of not matter

**Quick A/N**: I hope you're still there reading it. I promise it'll get better. I think this chapter is better already.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: A matter of not matter**

By the end of the last school year, coach Fredricks organized a summer sports program. It consisted of taking the kids who wanted, had the potential or needed a chance to be on next season's school's teams and train them. It included fifteen kids, boys and girls – Nick Andopolis and Bill Haverchuck among them.

In his first year, Nick was on the basketball team, prodigy kid, raw talent escaping though his pores; until the day he discovered the drugs. His productivity dropped and he got caught not once, but three times with weed. That's enough to be kicked out. Now he was peeing in a cup once a week and be part of the coach's program.

Nick's improvement was evident. He was clever, more mature and learning well how to play as a team. A few more weeks and he'd be officially back.

Bill, on the other hand, was a great surprise. Fredricks knew he had some pretty raw potential – the kid never practice any sport, but last year, they had a talk and he confessed be a good fan of baseball. That talk made the coach realize that maybe there were more kids like Bill, outshined by those kids good at everything, they never really had a chance to try.

Well, now they were trying.

They had to run every morning, change their diet a bit (turn it more like an athlete's), practice with each other four days a week and, by the end of the summer, they'd know if they got in a team.

So far, twelve of the fifteen kids were doing good and they were only two weeks into the program.

-X-

Sam looked at himself in the mirror. Daniel told him to do this a lot. "Look at you" he used to say, "and understand." His guess was that Daniel was trying to turn him a freak, just the way he did with his sister. And he might be just achieving it.

It wasn't like Sam didn't like himself, he did. But he was changing, he could _feel_ that. And even though changes are scary, he didn't want it to take the best of him. He wanted to learn how to be a better self, a new self; he wanted to explore. _That was Lindsey tried to do_, Sam thought, _find herself_.

Sam had spent the last couple of days trying on his new clothes (he liked them; they were surprisingly comfortable), leaving his hair – that grew in curls pointing in all directions – natural and reading Lord of the Rings (he really wanted to know what was up with that Strider guy).

That day, he wore a sleeveless white shirt, jeans and green All Star. The weather was hot. So hot he had no will to go out, but he had promised Bill he'd be at the training.

He left his room and crossed the hallway to Lindsay's, just to look at it for a moment, like he was getting used to do every day. He liked to look at the pictures she had framed and listen to her albums. He even had found "American Beauty", by the Grateful Dead and tried to listen, but he didn't like it very much.

After that, he headed to the kitchen to drink a glass of orange juice and talk to his parents.

"Mom, I'm going to Bill's practice with Daniel and Neal, okay?"

"Okay." Jean answered. "Will you be back for dinner?"

He sighed. "Maybe. Don't know yet. I'll let you know."

"You said Daniel is coming?" his father asked, entering the kitchen the exactly moment they heard a honk. "Tell him to come in."

"What? Why?"

"Just tell him to come in, it'll be quick.

Sighing, Sam did as he said and called Daniel, who followed him confused.

"Daniel, how are you?" Harold asked, smiling.

"Fine, I guess." Was the boy answer.

"Are you working, young boy?"

Daniel looked from him to Jean, who offered him orange juice.

"No. Why?"

"I thought so. Do you want a job?" Harold said. "Because I lost an employee, your friend Nick, to the basket school program and I need someone to help me out in the shop." He said that so matter of factly that Daniel even stopped midway to drink his juice.

"Are you offering me a job? For real?"

"Well, yes!" said Mr. Weir. "Do you want it?"

Daniel was wowed; he wasn't expecting it at all. He _did_ need a job. He needed to save money and help his family. His mother would take it easy on him if he was _really_ helpful. It'd show her how he'd never screw up like his brother. Harold Weir had every single reason to hate him: he disrupted his daughter (somehow) and was doing the same in a much larger scale with his son, but they came to know him, really know him. And he could tell they liked him.

It was hard not to, since you truly knew him.

"Of course!" he finally answered. "It'd be such a help to my family, you have no idea, Mr. Weir."

Jean smiled relieved. She knew well what a help it'd be, since she talked to his mother a few days before on the supermarket. Harold didn't really need an employee, even though Nick left, but she was able to convince him to call Daniel. The boy deserved something real in his life.

"Them you can go to the shop next Monday at 8 and we'll talk."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Weir, I'll be there for sure!" Daniel said, trying not to sound so excited. He wasn't a good fan of _work_, but what could he do? No one would give him this opportunity maybe never again. He looked at Sam, who had his eyebrows raised and waved to the door. "Now let's go, geek. We have a game to watch."

-X-

"But how do you do that?" Sam asked again. They were in Daniel's car going to Neal's place. "How can you kiss a girl and make it doesn't matter?"

Daniel smiled. "Jesus, you're so naïve!" he pated Sam's hair mockingly. "It's just a kiss, it doesn't need to matter. Seriously, have you ever been at a make out party?"

"Yes. And it wasn't really funny."

"Oh, I remember!" he exclaimed. "The party Bill kissed Vicki Appleby. I remember you guys talking about it. Was like, a little disaster, right?" Sam agreed. "Because you all went with the wrong objective. I mean, except Bill, and he got some ass. Sam, listen to me about it, okay?" he parked in front of Neal's house and honked twice. "You can kiss whoever you want, and it doesn't need to matter. It's not hard, you just have to… let it happen."

He honked again, almost as if for emphasis and swore under his breath. "Holy crap."

Sam knew why. Walking down the sidewalk toward them was a girl. She was petit, with long dark hair in a messy bun, golden skin and big green eyes; she was chewing gum, had sandals on her feet and wore a (very) short summer dress. He concentrated on keeping his jaw locked and she waved, before leaning on the window by his side.

"Hi Daniel!" she greet. Her voice was like a fairy's.

"Hello, Pixie. Didn't know you were in town."

She gave a smile for answer and looked at Sam.

"You have a new one." She said, brushing her fingers in his face. "I don't know him."

"I'm Sam." He introduced.

"Lindsay Weir's little brother." Daniel completed and her eyes shone.

"I don't remember you! Well, hello, I'm Patricia. But everybody calls me…" she waited a moment, to build drama. "The Pixie."

He raised an eyebrow. "_The Pixie_? Okay."

"How old are you, Sam Weir?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining, and looked at Daniel. "And _so gorgeous_." Sam blushed.

"He's just a kid, Pixie."

"Oh, Daniel, always so protective with the new ones." She held Sam's chin, made him look at her. "You know how to choose." And winked at him, brushing her fingers on his face again. "See you around, kid." She said, and made a big pink gumball that Sam popped with one finger, making her laugh.

"See you."

She walked away and Daniel swore again.

"I thought she was in L.A.!" he ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh God, she's back."

"What's the big deal?" Sam asked, looking back to see her hips bounce away.

"What's the deal? _Did you saw that look_?"

"Yes. What does it mean? Should I be worried?"

"Well, yes! It means if you're not careful, she'll eat you up!"

"I don't remember her." Sam admitted; Daniel looked surprised.

"Really? She was on Lindsay's class since elementary school, spent last year in L.A. I thought she was gone for good. Man, this summer will be fun, with the Pixie in town. Hey, why Neal is taking so long?"

Daniel honked again right in the moment Sam called out Neal's name.

"Patricia?" he said, thinking hard. "I can't remember Lindsay talking about her."

"I heard they were kind of enemies." Daniel said, shrugging. "Oh, there he is! What's up, Neal?"

"You look like a mess." Sam added.

Neal did look like a mess. He, who was always so lined up, was in khaki shorts and a crumpled blue shirt, his hair untidy and bare feet.

"Well, I'm a bit busy here."

"Have you forgotten about Bill's game?" Sam asked.

"No, but I'm busy. What happened to your clothes?"

"Don't change the subject. Busy with _what_?"

"I'm trying to learn how to drink." Daniel and Sam exchanged a look. "It's easier when my mom is not home, which she's been doing a lot."

"Oh." Sam mumbled. "Well, cool! I'm learning how to smoke, are you sure you don't wanna come?"

Neal swallowed his clever answer and thought for a moment.

"Are you?" he asked to confirm and Sam nodded. "Well, I don't know…"

"Come on, Neal." Daniel called. "You can't be here by yourself, you have friends to share this moment of pain." He said dramatically, making the boys laugh.

"Okay, fine, I'll go. Just… wait a minute." He walked back inside, not before Daniel call out.

"Bring some bulls!"

-X-

To their surprise, there were a lot of people at the public basketball court watching the training match; even Harris and Judith, and Sara with her friends were there. They found a spot on a table under some trees where a few cheerleaders were seated. The girls had cold beer – that Sam thought tasted awful, but drank anyway – and gossip.

"…and I heard Gordon Crisp was sent to camp to lose weight and if he doesn't lose twenty pounds in two months, he'll be sent to a clinic." Melissa was telling the other girls and Sam choked.

"That's ridiculous, Melissa, he went to camp because he wanted to." Neal said, before take a sip right from his bottle of vodka and pass it to Sam. "No one is going to a clinic."

"Well, good for him, Nate." She said, shrugging, her eyes on Sam.

"Neal. My name is _Neal_." He replied annoyed.

"Is it?"

"Don't be a jerk, we're in the same class since kindergarten."

She wasn't paying attention, because her focus was in Sam.

"So… Sam…" she said, approaching him. He looked over to Daniel, looking for guidance, but the guy was tangled with Mona. Sam took an extra sip of vodka. "Are you a big fan of sports?"

"Not really." He answered. She was so close, he could smell her perfume. "I'm a big fan of Star Trek."

She laughed, even though he knew it wasn't that funny. _What was going on?_

"You've changed a lot, haven't you?"

"You can say that."

Melissa smiled and he answered with a half smile, but the moment was lost when Maureen, Vicki and Donna arrived in their bikes.

"Hi Sam!" Maureen greeted and he smiled.

"Hi Maureen. How are you?"

She dropped her bike and hugged him; they had that kind of intimacy. Donna pointed at Neal.

"Is that yours?" she said referring to the bottle in his hands.

"Yes."

"You're my new favorite person." He laughed and offered her the bottle that she gladly accepted. "Thank you, Neal."

Donna was as petit as the Pixie and had beautiful brown skin. She was friend with Vicki, from ballet, and didn't attend the same school as everyone else.

"I thought you were in the program too." Sam said to Maureen, who was leaning on his legs; Melissa was looking dramatically to the other side.

"I am, but not today." She replied and accepted the bottle Donna was passing to her. "They made me do it – get in the program -, since I left the cheerleaders. They said I have too much anger inside me and could use it in the rugby team."

They laughed; Sam took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. It didn't make him cough anymore, even though it still was a bit weird, but he was getting used to smoke. Just like alcohol, Daniel said, you had to keep on smoking until you get so used to it, it doesn't matter the taste anymore.

"Oh, you mind to share?" Maureen asked and Sam shrugged, passing her the cigarette.

"Didn't know you smoke."

"Not really. But I used to lit cigarettes to my grandpa when I was little. Dad hated it."

"I can't see why." He joked and she smiled, giving back the cigarette.

"Is that Bill?" Vicki asked, taking off her sunglasses. She sat beside Sam, but in the bank instead of the table, the way he was. Maureen turned to the court, a hand on Sam's knee.

"Yes, it's Bill." Mona answered. "Impressive, isn't it?"

She and Vicki exchanged a look and a smile. Bill was on the shirtless team and the change, they could say, was indeed impressive. He was letting his hair grow and was getting really buffy. It looked like have a P.E. teacher as a step-father could make some miracles happen.

"He's not very good at basket, though." Vicki commented and they agreed.

Sam poked Neal, silently showed him Maureen's hand on his leg and Neal rolled his eyes. _Lucky bastard_, he thought, taking a sip of the vodka that as running out fast. Too many people to share a single bottle. He was already feeling dizzy, though. How long, he wondered, until he's strong enough to no get drunk so fast?

"I heard you're a smartass, Neal." Donna said, an eyebrow raised. He smiled.

"You _heard_? About _me_? That's some brand new information." She laughed amused.

"We all heard about your sister, Sam." Mona said in a sad tone. "Is she alright?"

"You all talk about her like she's dying, but she's just around following a tour." He said, a bit annoyed. "I don't know if she's _alright_ alright, because I never get to talk to her, my parents won't let me. And it's not like he has a number for me to call back too. But she's supposed to come back in a couple of days."

"You think Kim will come with her?" Daniel, who was hanging on Sam's words the way he always did when the subject was the girl's trip, asked.

"I do, but I can't know for sure, you know that."

"Now, what a mistake to confess a secret that big to Millie Kentner." Melissa continued. "We _know_ the Kentner women are gossipers of the best kind."

"_So_ different of you, aren't they?" Neal said, and Donna choked from laugh.

" Millie is cool and she's Lindsay's friend." Sam defended his neighbor. "She only told my parents because she saw they were worried and she thought it'd help somehow. She doesn't deserve the shit she's getting."

"Sara says she'll have a breakdown." Mona told them.

"I saw her on the barber the other day, Millie." Said Maureen soberly. "She was a bit weird, new clothes and all, cutting her hair like Joan Jett's."

"Maybe she's already breaking." Vicki replied, her eyes on the game.

Sam was on his second cigarette. Maureen sat between his legs and he ran his fingers on the exposed skin of her back and neck. She shivered. Melissa turned to him again.

"Isn't it fun, to be here with friends? The hot weather and the sun and the games…"

"Hey Vicki?" Daniel interrupted. "Where will be the next party?"

Vicki smiled and shrugged. She did know about the next party, they could tell. She was the head of the cheerleaders, after all, of course she knew. But she was thinking if she'd invite them. She was saved the answer by the sound of the ice cream car. Everyone looked for the font of the sound. Sam stood up.

"I'll get some ice cream, because I'm melting." He said for no one in specific and headed towards the car; a few people followed him.

He chose two balls – one chocolate, one mint – and headed back to the table immediately, but halfway he met Melissa. She was persistent, he had to admit that. And very pretty, blond hair, expressive blue eyes, long legs.

"Hi Sam." She said. He smiled.

"Hi Melissa."

She came closer.

"Looking for something?" Sam asked in a low tone he hoped was inviting. Melissa nodded.

"An answer."

"For what question?" They were inches apart now, his ice cream melting in his right hand.

"How did you get so damn attractive in such short time?" she asked almost as if she was angry. He gave his best version of a crocked smile.

"It's the heat." Was his answer, and before she could say anything else, he locked his lips on hers.

Melissa wasn't exactly surprised, but gasped in his lips anyway, amused. She tangled one hand on his curly hair, the other on his neck, and he held her close by her waist with his left arm, deepening the kiss. She sighed, he was good. And he was… bored. So, it was like that, when a kiss doesn't really matter? You get it done and move on? He opened his eyes for a moment, looked over to the table, where Daniel and Neal were. Well, he thought, easier than he'd imagined; and he released Melissa. She was breathless, her cheeks red, and looked very happy with herself. He started to walk back to the table, and made a simple comment.

"My ice cream is melting."

Melissa laughed again, more nervous and it annoyed him how she laughed even of what wasn't funny just to please him, how fake it sounded. He shut her down, not interested if she had something else to say.

Sam sat again besides Vicki.

"Where's Neal?" he asked and she pointed to his left.

His friend had his head on a trash can. Neal was puking his guts out.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello, you.

Now this is more like I wanted it to be, thanks God. Slowly I'm getting that writing stuff, haha (srly).

Now, here I put two new characters: the Pixie and Donna. They weren't in the series, just like Lori (c1). I can't help it, I had to put some new characters. They'll be important, okay? Just give me a bit of time.

Again, if you saw something written wrong, you can inbox me and tell me, I'll fix it and thank you.

We'll have more freaks next chapter.

See you!


End file.
